


Reiteration

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baseship OT3 works out their kinks. Written for 2010 porn battle, prompt: torture turns me on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reiteration

Caprica feels like she's the only one who recalls, with any kind of accuracy and vividness, what it was to see him in real, unsexy pain. The way he shrieked and pleaded, and how sad and useless it rendered her.

This is an older game, though -- she remembers the handcuffs in his apartment closet, candlewax and paddles in the left bottom drawer (kitchen of all places). He is calm when they tie him by his wrists, arms loosely dangling from the headboard, and over-excitedly hard before they even touch him. When Caprica tests his ticklishness, his mouth quirks into a smile, barely able to contain the amusement it takes to say "please don't." (Caprica knows to ignore this since it's been established that a _no_ from him means yes, while _Virgon coffee_ means no.) He licks his lips and laughs stupidly watching them undress each other, and for that D'Anna leaves her blouse open but remains otherwise the only one with any semblance of clothes on. It gives her an extra air of authority, almost unnecessarily, when she gives his thigh a commanding slap.

"It's in your best interest not to resist," Caprica says into his ear. D'Anna adds, "We want the names of your accomplices." For his part, Gaius finds some imaginary fire inside himself and says, "Never." He is much more bold and courageous when it's a lie. Caprica runs a piece of ice over his mouth and then down his chest, circling a nipple as it melts, and he twitches with ecstasy. "You're only making us force you."

D'Anna eases onto him somewhere behind her while Caprica focuses on his top half, draping herself near his neck. She pulls his hair hard enough to make him wince from the surprise of it and says, "Give us what we want." He says, "I won't. This- this is all pointless. I never will."

She grips his hair tighter. "Now you're lying. Don't ever lie to us." She realizes when she says it that something has happened -- maybe D'Anna pinning his legs or stomach in a certain way that awakens genuine panic, just for an instant -- because she feels his shallow breathing against her thigh and something tighten inside him.

"Gaius? Are you okay?"

"Yes," he says. "No." He makes his hands into fists for 2.7 seconds. He swallows and opens his eyes again, focused. "You can't do anything to me."

She says, "We'll see." He buries himself in her. She's already come once against his tongue when he loses interest and breaks away, his hips bucking erratically under D'Anna and shaking the bed.

"We didn't tell you to stop," Caprica gasps.

"I, gods..." he trails off and moans, like he had a defiant comeback to this but he's too distracted to bother. Her role is probably to shout at him and redirect his attention, but she hesitates to see him any less happy than he is right now. Caprica shifts a little lower on his chest so as not to crush him too much, and tells him to watch her please herself. She asks where the enemy's meetings are held and how he communicates with them. She supposes D'Anna gets a wicked idea from this, because the next thing she knows those two are no longer frakking; D'Anna pulls her close into a kiss instead, transforming Gaius for several minutes into something more like furniture than participant. Caprica can pinpoint exactly when the novelty wears off for him and he starts fighting his restraints in real frustration.

"It would be so easy," D'Anna says to him finally, running her hand tenderly over his bruise-red thighs again. "Just give us the information and we'll let you finish."

"No," he says uncertainly, as if already weighing the mostly symbolic pros and cons in his head. "I can do this all day," D'Anna continues, teasing and then abandoning him again. Caprica breaks character to caress his forehead, and he stares at the wall, the light hitting his face in a way that makes her unsure if he's going to cry. "Stop it," he tells her. "Gaius, do you remember the words?" "Yes," he answers. "The words to stop?" "_Yes._" He shoots her a bitter, accusing look, like she's doing this all wrong, and she knows she is. She inhales sharply and sets her mouth in a stoic line: "Do what she's asking."

He's sweating. She remembers when she saw him afterwards, asleep or unconscious, his clothes were soaked in it. D'Anna cooed "Poor thing" then, without a trace of irony. "He would've told us everything hours ago," she said. The word she used was _us_.

"No," he says once or twice more, until he says "Okay," looking more deflated by this part than he ever used to. Caprica shakes her head. She is more courageous when it's a lie. "It's all right," she whispers.

"Oh for _frak's_ sake!" he snaps. "Hit me."

She does. The force of it knocks his head back and he stays there, exhaling. D'Anna gives her a look that Caprica avoids making contact with. His lip is bleeding. "I won't," he says softly.

"You already said you would," D'Anna reminds him.

He sighs tiredly. "Oh. Fine." D'Anna finishes him with her mouth, aggressively rubbing his balls to get him there faster. "I'll - tell you..." he says, and then comes with a barely-audible moan, spilling against her lips. Caprica kisses his neck and says "It's all right" again to hear the words. "You don't have to," she says. "Shhhh." He relents and leans into her kiss, she suspects more for her own sake than anything.

In her peripheral vision Caprica sees D'Anna buttoning her top back up in record time, playing off her irritation as if she's suddenly dying of boredom and not severe voyeuristic discomfort. "We have some lovely emotional counselors now, you know," she chirps. "There's a Six over on the Resurrection? I've heard she's a wonder. Really, either of you could work this out over there if you've got a free hour." Caprica catches her arm. She has a strange feeling looking at D'Anna -- not good or bad, just overwhelming -- that they will never exist without her again. She doesn't let go.


End file.
